Killer Blu
by Savage Nick
Summary: What would happen if Blu transformed into a supernatural bird and suddenly turns evil? Will he go against everybody, even his own family? Will Jewel stop him from causing a masscre or will he take them all out? Note: These are anthromorphatic characters. Rated M for Violence and a slight bit of sexual content.
1. Blu's Transformation

**I've watched only the second Rio movie, my favorite character is Blu but I will keep that a secret. But anyway here's a horror story involving Blu.**

Blu was flying in a forest all alone to explore in the jungle. He pulls out his pouch and was calculating how far his destination is but it had a hard time getting connection.

"Aw come on, I just got it updated." He fussed, the macaw bird took a break to set up the GPS he stole. But out of the blue, he spotted a glass tube of potion lying on the ground.

"What's this?" He wondered as he flew down to retrieve it, he opens it up the lid with his talons without reading the direction and warnings on it. He dipped his beak in it and slurped it all up until it was empty.

"That was really good," he said to himself. The macaw continued his journey but got stopped as pain laced up in his stomach. He stopped flying and almost crashed into a tree, he landed safely on the ground and he clemched his stomach as he began to transform into a bigger bird. He began to feel a six pack starting to form on his stomach, his legs grew huge muscles as well as his wings grew muscles so he can't fly anymore but he was still a bird but now walk like a human.

"Whats happening?!" He groaned as he began to transform into a anthromorphatic bird.

More muscles popped out from his arms, his groin began to get big as he became well-endowed.

The macaw's wings turned into hands as his pecs grew big and musclular.

He can now walk on two legs like a human, he grew to be 6'3.

"Whoa! Look at this!" He said as he looked at his hands, "I can't believe this, Jewel will love me forever, even Roberto would be jealous of this." He said to himself.

He walked into the forest naked, his tail feathers grew longer as they bobbed behind him. He heard sounds of drilling. This irritated him too, he followed the noise and it was coming from the field that was being cleared out.


	2. Blu's Outburst

**Song: Dark Overture by Adrian Von Ziegler.**

Blu stepped in and there were two men working on a crane, "HOLY-!" One man said as he saw the macaw standing there with his arms folded but got cut off by another man saying "That is the biggest bird I've ever seen! I can't believe it." The man pulls out his phone and took a picture of Blu.

"Is this your home?" One man asked him, Blue was breathing heavily, wanting to kill them for destroying his home and everybody he knew.

"I'm sorry birdy, I'll- I'll talk to my boss, he's a dick too." The man chuckled nervously, Blu was still not happy.

The muscular bird trotted towards the man as he was backing up, "HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A BIRD!" The man cried out loud enough that his mean boss heard it too, his boss hates birds also.

"Damn it whats going on-Oh my gosh what is that?!" The boss pointed at Blu.

"This bird was trying to hurt me!" The man whimpered.

"Aw come on a bird? Really?" The boss said. He walked up to Blu, holding a grim reaper machete and a sharp butcher knife so he can cook him.

"Here birdie birdie birdie." He called out. He saw Blu standing with his legs departed slightly to show that he's in control of the situation.

"That's quiet the package you got there for a bird, I guess any female bird would like to sit on that." The boss commented, referring to Blu's genitals. He was quiet well endowed.

Blu breathed even more heavily as he was getting angry. The boss went up to him and poked him with his fingers while laughing michieviously.

"You like that huh?" He taunted him while lightly hitting the macaw to get him to react.

Blu spoke with a deep voice, "Don't touch me or my family!"

"Did you say something birdie!" He taunted, the boss swings the knife at him and missed. Blu dodges and snatches the boss up in his arms and puts him in a necklock. "LET ME GO!" The mean boss ordered as he was being held up in the air.

The cowardly man ran away from them and now its Blu and the man's boss. He throws him down on his feet, breaking them.

"AAAAAHHHH! SON OF A!" He screamed as both of his leg bones snapped from the impact.

He couldn't move so he crawled away from Blu, but Blu caught up with him and stuck his razor snarp talons into his back as he screamed in pain, blood was pouring out from the wound. He dug his feet deeper so he couldn't get away, the macaw bends down and retrieves the knife out lf the man's sheath it was strapped onto.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, what are you doing?" He questioned in fear.

Blu unsheaths the knife and raised up his muscular hand that is holding the knife and puts his other hand on the dude's head while he was screaming and freaking out.

Blu lets out a grunt as he thrusged the knife into his back while blood was pouring out as the man screamed and begged for mercy.

The macaw stabbed him sixteen times until the man stopped moving, his feathers were stained with red. He was about to walk off but he found a strap and ties it around his crotch area and trots off while holding the knife that was dripping with blood.

 **Note: Any negative comments will be deleted.**


	3. Destroy The Bad Apple

**Song: Dark Overture by Adrian Von Ziegler (Continued.)**

The cowardly man was running in the forest, clearly terrified at what he saw. He was panting really hard to the point of passing out, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" He whimpered as he rested on a tree.

"Please help me Lord, please save me from here I beg you." He prayed. He heard the sound of a bush rustling which caused him to yelp in fear, he slowly walked over to the the bush and slowly rustles it and found a raccoon, it hissed at him and ran off. He sighed with relief and he was about to walk off but he bumped into Blu.

"Don't hurt me please sir, I'm sorry my boss did this to you, he was a dick to everybody especially to nature." The man begged and pleaded as he got on his knees.

Blu was still not happy as he pulled out the grim reaper machete that has the blade of a giant billhook. The man's eyes widened with fear as he gasped while he looked at the disturbing design of the blade and he ran off clearly terrified. Blu picked up the pace and followed him through the forest while hacking away the branches that were in his way.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!" The man screamed out as he was running through the forest out in the dark moonlit forest jungle. The muscular macaw covered in blood hacking away the limbs. "PLEASE HELP MEEEE!" He called out but to his dismay no one answered or even heard him.

Blu was getting closer to the man but apparently he ran off again and he chased him more, he has the butcher knife in a sheath strapped onto his jockstrap. The macaw hacked away more limbs furiously as he was following the terrified man, the man was clearly lost and nowhere to get out. "PLEASE HELP!" He cried out, the man was trapped at a dead end surrounded by trees. Blu, now more agitated found him cornered and he caught up to him.

"PLEASE NO! PLEASE NO NO NO! PLEASE!" He began to cry, the macaw bird approaches him and he grabs the man by his shirt and flung him across, he impacted onto another tree with full force. Breaking his back, the man grunted in pain as he clasped onto his back as Blu trotted slowly towards him" NO NO NO NO WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" The man pleaded as Blu got closer to him, the male bird puts one hand on the man's face as the man shrieked in fear. His eyes were blocked by Blu's big hand so he couldn't see whats going on or wbat is going to happen to him.

He shrieked louder as Blu raised up the machete with his other hand and rams the blade into his back. The man screamed with a loud shriek as his body convulsed while the macaw bird pulls out his butcher knife and slits his back open revealing his spine. "Lord help me!" He cried while he was being tortured.

Blu digs his hand inside the man's back as he wailed in pain and pulls out his lungs, leaving them exposed. He gave a few breaths as they began to expand and deflate before giving out his final breath. The macaw bird pulls the knife out of the ground as it made a cling noise and trotted off.

 **Song ends.**


	4. Being Watched

**Song: Portrait Of Mr. Boogie from Sinister.**

Rafael and his kids were playing around, acting crazy with him. The comedic toucan called them out by their names if they go too far out " Marco!" He called out. "Polo!" Marco answered with a giggle.

"You'll never find me daddy!" Sofia giggled while hiding behind a bush, waiting for Rafael to show up. "I know where you're at, silly." He said with a gleeful laugh.

"There I am!" Sofia popped out.

"Where's mom at?" Carlos asked.

"She went to some errands with Jewel, she'll be back." The toucan replied.

The anthro birds got up and huddled with him, for protection as they headed back home. Blu was somewhere hiding in a bush, holding the knife.

"Daddy why do we have to walk all the way home from here?" Carlos asked.

Rafael gave a look of confusion by what Carlos said and replied "That's a good one but this forest is safe so nobody will hurt us here."

"But when they do, we shout " _ATTACK_!" Carlos added.

The toucan chortled a bit and suggested. "Hey would ya'll like some fish?"

And his kids replied in unision " Yes!"

The toucans followed their dad back home while Blu was watching them from behind without them knowing.


	5. Being Stalked

**Song: Portrait Of Mr. Boogie from Sinister (continued).**

Carlos was way behind so he had a hard time catching up with Rafael, "Daddy wait!" He called out. The comedic bird stopped to let Carlos catch up with them but before he could, he bumped into Blu!

"Are you a giant?" Carlos asked.

The blue macaw grinned and laughed a little. "Can we be friends? I like giants." Carlos said.

Blu appeared much bigger now then he was before, much taller than Rafael.

"Carlos! Don't make me call your mother." Rafael said as he snatched him.

"What did I say about talking to strangers?" His voice echoed. "He looks friendly." Carlos's voice faded out as Blu followed them without them seeing or hearing his footsteps, the macaw bird stepped on a twig branch and it made a snapping noise. "What was that?" Rafael asked as he turned around.

"Could that be my giant friend?" Carlos wondered.

"Who is your giant friend?" Sofia asked with sarcasm. "He's- uh nevermind." Carlos answered.

They all arrived at their house, Rafael knew whats going on with Carlos from his strange behaviour. "Who was that you were talking to?" Rafael asked with a stern look. "I don't know, he looks friendly." Carlos stuttered. "He could be suspicious so just be careful." Rafael said. Rafael looked out the window to see the blue giant which Carlos was talking about. He stepped outside " Stay away from us or I'll punch your ugly lights out whoever you are!" The toucan warned.

The toucan pulls out his pistol and slowly went into the woods, "Daddy where are you going?!" Sofia asked. "Don't come out here, I'll kick the giant's ass!" Rafael answered. He had no idea what is going on now, the blue macaw was standing in the other corner without tbem seeing him.

Then Rafael got tackled as his kids screamed in panic, it was Roberto.

"He tackles the offense and he scores!" Roberto commentated as he helped him up.

"You could have gotten shot dude." Rafael said to him.

"Who is it daddy?" Marco asked. "Ah its him." The toucan asked.

"So whats going on now?" Roberto asked as he was holding a garden tool fork.

"Oh whats that?" Rafael asked. "Pretty cool huh?" Roberto answered as he imitated the sound of metal scraping before he tossed it away. "Don't do that again okay?" Rafael said.

"Alright alright." Roberto answered.

Blu was hiding in a bush, watching everything they were doing from a far distance before walking off.

 **Song ends;**


	6. Strike Out

Eve and Jewel were heading back home after running some errands, they came out with shopping bags full of groceries. "That was so long! Pretty sure Rafael would fuss at me." Eva groaned. "I know it was crazy, the line was backed up." Jewel added. "If Blu was here with us, he would've helped us with this situation." Jewel added. "Yeah he's really funny too, I like him." Eva said.

Back to Blu…

 **Song: Freddy's Coming For You 1 (A Nightmare On Elm Street 2010).**

The mucsular bird trotted off in the forest while hacking away the branches with the machete he stole from the man's mean boss. He saw tents layed out, "Mmm, interesting." Blu said in a deep voice. He heard the humans coming back with some firewood. "Oh my gosh did you hear about a bird that just murdered someone?" A woman asked another woman.

"Yes, I can't believe it. How could this happen?" She answered whole the two men were chopping branches with their hatchets. "I got the firestarter." One man said. "I got the lighter." The other one said.

Blu was listening to their conversations as they were talking about a big bird that murdered someone which was referring to him. The macaw found a pebble and threw it at a tree to get their attention.

"Did you hear that?" The man asked as he hushed them all, "I heard something." One woman answered. "I didn't hear anything," the other woman said. "Oh I did," another man spoke. Then they were getting back to what they were doing then they heard a wailing noise which scared them all.

"Oh my gosh what was that?" The woman asked while she jumped back. "It's just some raccoon." The man answered. The good thing is that the other man brough a shotgun with him, "I'll go check where it's coming from." The man with the shotgun said. "No Scott! Be careful!" One woman shouted.

Scott cocked his gun as he trailed off into the forest, he was surrounded by trees like a maze. "Guys!" He called out but no one answered, the breeze sent chills down his spine as he was shuddering because he was lost. Blu dashed off in front of him that Scott heard a _WHOOSH_ sound dashed by him. "Screw this I'm leaving." He said as he turned around but Blu stepped in front of him, holding a butcher knife " SHH- SHIT!" Scott said. He aimed the gun at Blu and was about to shoot but Blu knocked it out of his hand as it fired off when it hits a rock.

The macaw grabs him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground while he was screaming loud enough that his friends could hear it.

"Its Scott!" The woman said as they all stopped from what they were doing and they rushed over to find him.


	7. The Last Human Kills

**Song: Freddy's Coming For You 1 ( A Nightmare On Elm Street 2010 continued).**

Blu tosses Scott onto a tree as it broke his back, "AAAAHHHH!" He screamed as his back implanted the tree, leaving a huge dent in it as well as his back scraped off the bark. "HELP ME!" He shouted, his friends rushed over to him and they all stopped in surprise to see a big bird standing in the foggy night, slightly tilting his head while breathing heavily, the moonlight reflecting his silhouette. The macaw went to the injured Scott and turns him over his back," LEAVE HIM ALONE!" One woman screamed. Blu turned his head and looked at her with a menacing stare and looked back down at Scott, begging for mercy. The woman got a closer look at Blu, he was covered in blood. He puts his blue feathered hand over Scott's face as he began to shriek in panic and flail around.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The woman shouted aggressivly while shooting her pistol at the bird.

The man sneaked up behind Blu with a hatchet and struck him in the back, failed attempt but didn't do any damage to the bird. Blu turns around and pulls the hatchet out of his muscular back and tosses it at a tree which stuck into the wood. He grabs the man by the neck and squeezed tightly before dropping him to near unconcious. The two women ran off with panic, leaving Scott and the man with Blu.

Blu went back over to Scott and puts his hand on his face and tilted it up. He pulls out his butcher knife and swiped the blade across his throat as blood gushed out, he was dead. Then the man with the hatcet, Blu picks up the hatchet while the man was pleading him to let go but got his head hacked in half and the two women made it alive but to never return.

 **Song ends;**


	8. For The Birds

**Alright Blu is done with humans so he will move on to the birds.**

Blu headed back to the forest but he was in the wrong one. It was the one where the red macaws live, one of them walked up to confront him.

"Hey you're not allowed in here-!" A red macaw got cut off by getting his neck pryed off by a butcher knife. All the others gained up on Blu and they were smaller to him compared to him being a 6'3 macaw bird. Blu turns around to find one hiding in a corner after what he just witness his friend kille.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The red macaw shouted, trying to get him to back off. Blu slowly approaches him with his butcher knife. He lifts up the red macaw bird and slams him onto the hard dirt, nearly breaking his neck. "Stay away!" Blu whispered in a harsh deep voice which sent chills down the red macaw's spine. The red one's face was covered in blood from the impact he had.

The blue macaw grazed the knife deeply into the red macaw's scalp, literally removing his scalp. His scalp fell off as his brain rolled out.

Blu picks the knife up and kicks the body into the water, "Now to kill the birds!" Blu said and he lets out a deep laugh.

Back to Jewel and Eva…

Its been a few hours and they made it back home, exhausted. "Where is everybody?" Jewel asked Eva "I have no idea," Eva answered. Then Rafael along with Jewel's kids and his sprung out to surprise them.

"SURPRISE!" They all said in unison. Jewel and Eva ran to them and hugged them all tightly. " Did ya'll behave?" Eva asked Rafael.

"Oh yes, we had a great time, we went fishing." Rafael excused.

"Alright," Jewel said in a questionable way. "Say would my kids like to have a sleepover at your house Raf?" Jewel asked.

"Yes sure!" The toucan answered with glee.

Jewel's kids bounced up and down with excitment when they heard it.

"Roberto would you help me with a few thing?" Jewel asked him. "Like what?" He asked.

"Carrying the groceries." She answered. "Ooh okay, usually Blu would do it but okay." He added.

"We'll be back later to see how you're doing." Jewel said as she waved at Rafael and Eva.


	9. Rafael's Sleepover And Eduardo's Visit

Rafael and the rest went to his big house, Jewel's children has never been in his house before. Rafael showed them his antique collections. "Ooohhh what is that?" Carla asked when she was touch the grandfather clock. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Rafael shouted which caused her to look away.

"That is a valuable item my dad gave to me before he passed away so please don't touch it." Rafael informed. "Ok I'm sorry." Carla said with slight glee which Rafael laughed a little.

"Yeah and that clock is hard to set up, we spent hours fixing it up." Eva added.

"You want to see something else cool?" Rafael asked as he showed them a secret hideout. "YEAH!" Carla, Bia and Tiago said at the same time.

He opens up the bunker and it took them to the lower part of the basement, revealing old radios, clocks and trophy collections.

"Wow, where do you get all of this?" Bia asked. "Spent time looking around for years." The toucan answered.

Roberto and Jewel were at Jewel's house unloading groceries, the ble macaw puts down a tub of mayo and he asked, "Where is Blu, I'm just wondering. He's been gone for a while and I haven't seen him."

"He took a trip to a vacation. He'll be back today hopefully, usually he's not responsable with keeping up time for arriving." Jewel answered. They heard a doorbell ring and she answered it and it was Eduardo, "DAD!" She screamed with excitment as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"My daughter! How are you?!" Eduardo asked with glee and happiness as he hugged her.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. I just miss seeing Blu." Jewel said.

"Oh that clown? Heh, he'll be back but just wanted to stop by to see you two, where are your kids?" He asked.

"They're at Rafael's house, having a sleepover." Roberto answered.

"Alright, mind if I?" Eduardo pointed inside.

"Sure come on in." Jewel answered.


	10. Roberto's Standoff

Blu has now teleported to his macaw village or place, the blu birds stopped by and looked at him. One of them was a drunk, fat, and rude macaw. "Out of the way!" He pushed a child out out the way. The little one began to cry for her mom. Her mom got irritated and just walked up to the drunk macaw. "LISTEN! THAT IS MY CHILD AND YOU PUSHED HER! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" The angry mother shouted at him.

"Kiss off lady! That little you know what of yours can kiss my you know what!" He fired back. She got really irritated but told her daughter in a calm way "Go inside honey." Her daughter ran inside the house. She was watching her mother getting in a fight with a drunkard.

"YOU SIR, ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, You don't belong here." She said. After that, sne smacked him in the face hard enough that it broke his beer bottle.

He went up to her and threw her into a wall. As she hit the wall, she began to cry "You monster! You don't deserve to live!"

Jewel and Roberto stopped from what they were discussing with Eduardo by hearing a scream from outside.

"I'll go check it out." Roberto said as he went outside.

He walked up to the injured mother, "Ma'am are you okay?" He asked with concern. "No, just get him out," she whimpered.

"Who?" He asked.

"That fat one just hit me and my daughter." She answered while still in tears.

"I'll find him." Roberto said. He saw the drunkard that pushed her and he ran off, he chased after him.

"You! Stop right now!" Roberto called out. The fat one didn't listen but continued running away. "Yeah and don't ever come back!" Roberto warned.

"He's gone now, you can go home." Roberto said to her as he helped her up. Her little daughter rushed to her, she went up to Roberto and said in a sweet soft voice, "Thank you for saving my mommy mr."

Roberto smiled and hugged her, her mom walked up to him and hugged him as well and they both went back inside their houses.


	11. You Can't Hide From Me

**Song: You Can't Hide From Hades from Clash Of The Titans (2010).**

The fat drunkard macaw ran away from home, he was out in the forest now.

"HELLO, GET OUT OF HERE YOU SON OF A!" He shouted in a slurred voice. He stopped and looked around trying to find his way back home. Blu was trailing behind him, holding the butcher knife. The fat blue macaw began to wobble around from being so drunk. This is a perfect time for Blu to strike, the fat one began screaming and cussing, saying racial slurs which Blu heard.

The muscular macaw stepped up behind the drunkard and placed his big hand on his shoulder. The fat one slowly turned around to see Blu, "Aw put some clothes on you freak!" He laughed at him, taunting him. Blu pulls out his butcher knife, "Oh you're so scary! Oooh what are you? A psycho killer?!" He taunted and laughed at him.

The drunk macaw raised up his palm and back handed Blu. The muscular macaw began to breathe heavily with more frustration, waiting to kill.

The drunkard began to repeatedly hit him until he got tired, he gave one last hit and it was weak. Blu caught his hand and slowly wrenches it all the way around, breaking the bone.

"AAAAHAAAAAAHHHAAAAA!" He screamed as Blu yanks it down, he looked at his broken wrist that has been snapped in two. Blu lifts him off the ground even though the fat one weighs around 300 pounds! He lifts him off and throws him and he lands on a sharp rock. The fat one couldn't move because of his weight, Blu trots over to him and repeatedly stabs him in the back as he wails in pain. The mucular macaw grunts as he thrusts the knife into his back once more as blood shot out, the drunkard bangs his fists on the ground from the severe agonizing pain that Blu is causing.

Next, Blu throws the butcher knife onto a stump beside him as the point stuck into it, he casts out the grim reaper machete and hacks the back of his head, which killed him. Blood ran down the fat one's face as he stopped moving. Then Blu drags the body, leaving a trail of blood in the grass before tossing it into the lake along with his other victims.


	12. The Break In

**Song: Nox Arcana Sylvan Spirits.**

It was 10:00 at night, Blu headed off to Jewel's house, he was standing outside of her yard. The macaw, covered in blood goes up to her porch, knocks on the door a few times. Jewel went downstairs to see who it was at first, she looked through the peephole and it Blu!

"Oh my gosh, he's covered in blood!" She whimpered in fear.

Her dad stepped in to see his daughter hiding in a corner, crying and whimpering. "What's the matter dear?" He asked with concern, "Look!" She whispered.

He went up to look through the peephole "OH CHRIST!" He retched at the sight.

"Okay lock all of your doors, close your windows and every spot that has an opening, Roberto come with me" Eduardo said.

"Yes?" Roberto asked, "I need you to come down to the basement with me and lock every door down there." Eduardo pointed out.

They both went downstairs to the basement and Eduardo shuts off the power circuit to her home. "Dude you just turned off the power!" Roberto said in a hushed tone. "The clown will think that we're asleep." Eduardo said.

Blu violently banged on the door, Jewel jumps out and screamed as she barricaded the door with heavy furniture. Blu punches a hole through it with his fist, he stuck his head through the hole "Miss me?" He asked her.

She shook her head no and he unlocks it, he swung it open loud enough that Eduardo and Roberto heard it, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jewel shouted as she picked up a baseball bat and swung it to his genitals. Blu shrieks in pain as jets of semen shot out, forming a dark spot in his jockstrap.

She quickly ran downstaris and bumped into Eduardo and Roberto ," What's going on?" Roberto asked.

"He's in here!" She whimpered.

Eduardo pulls out a pistol and slowly walks up the stairs, leaving Jewel with Roberto.

"DAD BE CAREFUL!" She reminded.

"I will sweetie," he said to her. He quietly walks up the stairs and up to the kitchen, furniture and silverware has been turned over, but Blu wasn't present but he found that the front door was open.

"Oh Christ! Rafael! The kids! He's going to their house!" Jewel panicked. "Easy now, we will get it under control." Eduardo said, trying to calm her down. Roberto was by her side as they headed outside of her house.


	13. Purge All The Sins

**Song: Let The Fun Begin from Dark Ride.**

Blu was walking towards Rafael's house as Jewel and Roberto chased after him, "Blu! Stop!" Jewel screamed out but he didn't pay attention. The blu macaw walks by the window where Rafael is sleeping, he looked over to see him. Jewel went over to the front door and loudly banged on it.

"Uh no, not tonight Eva." Rafael talked in his sleep, he got woken up by Jewel's fist poundng on the door.

"RAFAEL! OPEN UP!" Jewel screamed, he drowsily walked towards the front door and opens, "May I help you?" He asked. "HE'S OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE!" Jewel said with panic, "Whoa whoa whoa slow down, what's going on?" The toucan asked. Eduardo showed up and said "The clown is outside so lock the doors and make sure the kids are alright."

"Come on, there's no clowns in here." Rafael doubted, "I'm being serious, its Blu. He's out there for us all." Roberto replied with a serious tone. "Wait! Blu?!" Rafael questioned with panic kicking in. "Yes!" Jewel said but they got interrupted by a door swinging open then Jewel screamed in terror as it got knocked down by the force from Blu's kick.

Blu trots downstairs to the basement and cuts the power circuit with his knife, the power went out in Rafael's house as Jewel ran downstairs to find Blu but hebwasn't present.

"Jewel be careful!" Eduardo reminded.

Then Blu sneaked outside and grabbed a thick tree branch and beats on the windows, breaking them.

Jewel ran back upstairs in panic as Blu was breaking window after window, the macaw bird walks off to the woods, leaving the rest alone for now.


	14. Confronting The Killer

**Song: Let The Fun Begin from Dark Ride (continued).**

Blu goes to the forest and found an axe that was stuck onto a tree that a human used, he retrieves it and walks back to Rafael's house with it dragging behind him. The male macaw breathing heavily as he drags the axe to the basement. "Blu!" Rafael's voice echoed, he looked behind him and the toucan along with Jewel, Roberto and Eduardo standing behind him.

"Just calm down, put the axe down." The toucan told him. Blu looks at the axe he's holding, dripping with blood. "Why are you hurting others? I thought we were friends." Rafael said, "I'm not your friend!" Blu lashed out in a whispering deep tone, which gave Rafael shivers and chills. "Please, put it down. I want anyone getting hurt." Rafael said as he slowly walked towards him. Blu's chest was heaving as he was breathing while he was standing, holding the axe. "What caused you to do this?" The toucan asked, Blu pulls out the empty bottle that he drank out of and rolls it towards the toucan.

"No, i-it-it can't be." Rafael looked at the bottle in shock. The toucan read the label on the bottle, it was a warning of the side effects it has and one of them said "Murderous behaviour" on it.

Rafael walked closer to him as he slowly reached his hand to the axe "The axe, give it to me. You don't need it." Rafael ordered, "No, Raf!" Jewel cried while Roberto and Eduardo had her restrained.

The toucan got closer, he was at a standoff with Blu, appearing much taller than all of them. "Come back here." Jewel called out but with utter distress and fear.

"I got this," Rafael pointed out.

He touches the axe handle and slowly lifts it out of Blu's hand like he was letting him. But Blu's arms tensed up and he tugs it away and swings it right into the toucan's skull. Jewel's eyes widen and she screamed as she buried her face into Eduardo's chest.

Rafael slowly turns around as blood dripped down his face "Fuc-" he slurred before dropping to the floor dead.


	15. Fighting Fire With Fire

**We are almost done with this story, just a warning. It gets depressing in this chapter but overall I'm happy about posting a Rio horror fanfic involving Blu.**

 **Song: Family Secrets by Midnight Syndicate.**

"Roberto, take Jewel with you, and get out now. I will deal with this." Eduardo said, "No, I don't want you end up like Rafael, I don't want to lose you." Jewel cried as tears were streaming from her face. "I know sweetie but I will stop him." He said when he hugged her.

"Come on lets get out of here!" Roberto yanked Jewel out. "Go now!" Eduardo said as he got to Blu, "NO DAD!" Jewel screamed as her and Roberto went upstairs, they went up to the bedroom and found the kids were missing. "No, the kids!" She panicked as Roberto were running past the closet, they heard a knock inside the closet door. Jewel jumped back with a shriek and it was the kids, they were all cornered up together. Carlos, Marco, and the rest cornered. They were all crying and whimpering, "we'll get you out of here." Roberto said in a calm voice as they grabbed onto to his hand and ran out. "WE CAN'T LEAVE MY DAD!" Jewel answered.

Eduardo was still in the basement with Blu, he grabs the axe that was still lodged into Rafael's skull. He slowly pulls it out, the squishing noise it was making as the blade was coming out made him nausous. He swings it at Blu but he catches it and breaks it over his head and then he punches Eduardo in the mouth. The old macaw bird falls onto the floor and Blu picks him up by his face and slams his head through a wall, breaking the wood. The blunt force to the back of his head got him dizzy before collapsing onto the floor as blood oozed out of his beak from the punch.

Blu picks up Eduardo, casts out his butcher knife and puts to Eduardo's neck. Eduardo utters out "Remember me Jewel." Blu swipes it across as blood gushed out as he gagged and coughed. He collapsed on to of Rafael's body as it gave out a few weak spurts of blood before it died down.

To make sure he was dead, the muscular macaw smashes his head flat with his foot as brain matter popped out. He puts the knife back in its sheath, strapped onto his jockstrap.


	16. Maze Of Corpse

**Song: Forging Silver from Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunters.**

Roberto, Jewel and the kids ran outside into the forest, they were out of their houses. They were lost too, "What is happening? I'm afraid." Carla said while crying. "It's Blu, we're running from him." Roberto said. "No, not from daddy!" Carla began to tear up. "I'm sorry that he's doing this." Jewel said as she backed up and bumped into something really unpleasent, she slowly turned around and retched at the scene presented, it was a bloodied severed human hand tied onto a tree and was left hanging. "No, he killed the humans!" Jewel cried in shock as Roberto passed her and looked at the hand, he glanced over and a far distance he saw other bodies of not just humans, but birds also.

"What made him do this?" Roberto questioned with a disgusted look, as he turned around he bumped into Eva's body. She was found hanging from a tree with barb wires tied around her neck, the sound of blood splashing onto the ground made him almost wanted to puke. "Don't bring the kids over here Jewel," he reminded. "No, he got Eva!" Jewel teared up, she ran with the kids as they followed Roberto. They were now lost in the forest maze, Blu heard them talking so he casts out his machete and followed their voices.

"SHOOT, ITS BLU!" Marco cried out as he pointed his finger at the giant bird that was coming towards them. They hustled up and ran through the forest full of human and bird corpes that Blu killed. Jewel kept bumping into the corpses of the birds which she was getting really sick. "Ew! Get off! Ew! Ew! Ew!" She grumbled as her, the kids and Roberto were running through the maze full of dead corpses.

Blu hacked away the branches with the giant cleaver as he was chasing them, the macaw stepped in front of a hanging corpse that he put up as it hits him. He growls at it and proceeded to chop it down as the body of a bird splatted onto the ground as it hits, he continued the chase.

"We're trapped!" Roberto said in panic, Jewel looked around anxiously for Blu's presence but he wasn't there yet. The buff macaw hacked away more limbs as he cleared his path, the machete blade made a clanging noise as it hits the branches. "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!" Blu roared, Jewel heard his voice from a distance as she turned around and looked at Roberto with a scared look.

"Please, you have to help us Roberto! My dad is probably dead!" Jewel whimpered but then she got cut off by an injured bird limping towards them, "Somebody help me!" The injured bird cried out.


	17. Roberto Vs Blu

**Song: Twilight by Midnight Syndicate.**

"Mom, should we help that guy?" Carla asked, "We would have too," Jewel answered. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He cried out. "Come on this way!" Jewel called out loud enough for him to hear, he headed towards that direction but got tackled by Blu in front of the kids.

Blu puts both of his hands on the injured bird's head and twisted it around as the bone snapped, the kids screamed in horror as well as Jewel but Roberto didn't.

Blu looks at them and he casts out his butcher knife and charges towards Roberto, he grabs Roberto by the face and hoisted him up. Ronberto socks him in the face a couple times to get him to let go but failed. "RUN!" Roberto told Jewel and the kids, Jewel snatched the kids and ran off as Roberto was left behind with Blu. The macaw turns him around to where he's facing him and sunk his thumbs into Roberto's eyesockets.

Roberto couldn't scream because of the severe pain settling in, blood poured out from his empty eyes. The muscular macaw bird drops him, letting him crawl just a few feet before picking up the butcher knife, he turns him over on his back and stabs him in the stomach a few times. The eyeless macaw grunted as blood shot out, Blu slits open Roberto's stomach with the knife while Roberto groaned and strained in pain, he couldn't see what was going on because his eyes got gouged out by Blu.

Blu reaches his hands into Roberto's stomach and pulls out his organs and throws them onto a tree.

Roberto began to breathe heavily for air before he stopped moving, Blu casts out the machete and proceeds to chop off his head and kicked it down into the lake.


	18. Your Sins Are Forgiven

**Song: Twilight by Midnight Syndicate (Continued).**

Jewel is left alone with the kids in the forest, "Alright, its just me and ya'll now. We'll find the nearest building to phone the police, I need ya'll to stay together." Jewel said while shuddering.

"Okay but what if the giant- DO AS I SAY!" Carlos got cut off by Jewel barking out. "This can't be real, this can't be real." Jewel cried as the kids huddled up with her, they were all crying. "Why is the giant hurting us and the humans?" Carla asked with tears flowing down. "He's crazy." Jewel answered, "He can't do this to us. Not daddy!" Carla wailed. Blu slowly trots behind a tree, watching Jewel and everything she does.

The macaw bird puts the knife to his tongue and licked the blood off of the point while giving a menacing stare.

"BLU! COME OUT!" Jewel called out but no answer. Blu was standing behind a bush with his feather tainted in blood including his tail. He appears outside the bush and walks towards Jewel, the female macaw gasped and whimpered as she was slowly being backed up. She finds another axe lodged into a tree that she was backed against.

"Kids, hide behind the bush." She told them.

They ran behind into a tall bush, Blu raises the butcher knife up in front of him as he was walking towards her. "Blu, remember me?" She asked him, he stopped and looked at her in confusion. He lets out a low growl, "It's me Jewel."

Blu lowers the knife down by his side, he was coated in blood. He stopped and froze for a minute as his memory went back to the movie Rio 2 where he was at the match against the red macaw tribe and kicked the pebble into the wrong net. It showed where he was in the forest with his kids teaching them how to fly, then it shows where he was at the trees with all of the blue macaws were as they dove down to attack the humans and it shows him and Jewel kissing as they were rubbing eachother's beaks.

Then it faded back out to Blu now covered in blood. "I do remember." Blu answered. The macaw panted as he was being traumatized by his memories with Jewel, he drops the knife beside him and began to cry a little. "What am I doing?!" He cried as he got on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Jewel," the buff macaw muttered out loudly as he moves his hand to the knife and gripped the handle.

"You are forgiven, I will always love you." Jewel replied back as she takes the axe out of the tree. He slowly gets up and he growls at her. "I'm sorry!" She began to cry when he looked up and she swung the axe into his forehead. She gasped and wheezed with sadness as the blade struck his head and he falls onto his back.

The muscular macaw's body made the ground slightly shake as it hits, blood shot out of his forehead where the axe was still lodged in. His knife spun up in the air and it stuck to the ground beside him.

She went to the kids that were still in the bush, "Where is he?" Carlos asked. "He's taken care of," Jewel answered as she hugged them all.

They all got up and walked away, leaving Blu's body lying there in a puddle of blood. His fingers suddenly twitched as they slithered to retrieve the knife.

 **Song ends;**

 **Thats it now, thanks for reading. Leave a like follow and comment on this story.**


End file.
